


The Teacups are Never a Good Idea

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [113]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Motion Sickness, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Rarepair, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, im the only one who writes this ship aren't i, kind of, lol, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The boys' trip to the amusement park does not end well for Yuri.





	The Teacups are Never a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an askbox request for my sneezehq tumblr. I think this was supposed to be another 3 sentence prompt but I obviously failed at that. I couldn't resist the chance to write this ship. Enjoy!

“Oh god,” Yuri gasps, clamping a hand over his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. The expression on his face is a mixture of queasy and anguished.

“Are you alright, Yura?” Otabek asks, rubbing comforting circles between Yuri’s shoulder blades. His only answer is a deep, wet belch.

Minami peers anxiously over Otabek’s shoulder. “I’m guessing that the teacups were a bad idea,” he says guiltily, twisting his hands together.

“You think?” Yuri asks sarcastically, before he’s cut off with another, deeper burp. He makes a choking noise, trying to swallow it back, before lurching forward and decorating the asphalt of the amusement park with vomit. Otabek and Minami wince in sympathy as Yuri continues to retch.

“They’re not going to like us here very much after this,” Minami says in a small voice. He pats Yuri’s back comfortingly as he continues to gag and spit up bile and stomach acid.

“That’s not important,” Otabek reassures him. When Yuri’s dry heaving tapers off, Otabek slings an arm around his shoulders and steers him towards the exit. “Come on, Yura, let’s go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
